


瑞秋的生活

by sevenie



Series: 不伦不类的另界 (Everyone is DEAD!!!) [2]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, Failed Prostitution, Gen, Modern Era, POV Rachel, Period Typical Attitudes, Reincarnation, Teenager Rachel, 另界, 转世轮回
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 这是前情。审判者把Andrew Jackson踢出了天堂，要求他必须赎清自己的罪恶。生前令人生畏的Jackson，死后也不安分。在罪人的无底深渊，他只念想着能在天堂与妻子Rachel再次相见。然而，几百年过去，Rachel也早已转世好几轮。他怒火中烧，他据理力争，他大喊大叫……恶灵也忌惮他三分。Andrew Jackson在地狱里延续着之前的人生，他是脾气最恶劣和暴躁的律师。那些在人间令人啼笑皆非的作派，在地下竟然是再普通不过。Jackson在地狱的事务所里混得如鱼得水。只是，他从未忘记过自己的姓名。现代马路上传来汽车的鸣笛，这是他来到人间的短暂公差……一场在被拖入无休无止的火焰中之前，最后的梦境……他站在二十世纪末的快餐店里，黑发的小姑娘朝他微笑。
Relationships: Andrew Jackson & Rachel Jackson, Andrew Jackson/Rachel Jackson
Series: 不伦不类的另界 (Everyone is DEAD!!!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216532
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 与其说历史向，不如说幻想故事的美国历史人物同人小说。讲述了Rachel，美国第七任总统的妻子——的转世，在90年代的美国生活成长的故事。  
> 来来来！听到了吗？…这是属于BG战士震耳欲聋的声音（非也）  
> 现代AU + reincarnation设定  
> Rachel (转世）& Andrew Jackson  
> Andrew Jackson/Rachel Donelson Jackson
> 
> 《瑞秋的生活》和《地狱之旅》隶属同一个系列，不过这次我并没使用（强调？）地狱客栈的世界观。

这是整个故事的前情。

审判者把Andrew Jackson踢出了天堂，要求他必须赎清自己的罪恶。

生前令人生畏的Jackson，死后也不安分。在罪人的无底深渊，他只念想着能在天堂与妻子Rachel再次相见。然而，几百年过去，Rachel也早已转世好几轮。他怒火中烧，他据理力争，他大喊大叫……就连地狱的恶灵也忌惮他三分。

Andrew Jackson在地狱里延续着之前的人生，他是脾气最恶劣和暴躁的律师。那些在人间令人啼笑皆非的作派，在地下竟然是再普通不过。Jackson在地狱的事务所里混得如鱼得水。只是，几个世纪的岁月流逝，他从未忘记过自己的姓名。

现代马路上传来汽车的鸣笛，这是他来到人间的短暂公差……一场在被拖入无休无止的火焰中之前、最后的梦境……

他站在二十世纪末的快餐店里，黑发的小姑娘朝他微笑。

* * *

快餐店里常年弥漫着炸鸡和牛肉饼的香气，还有大嗓门的柜台工作人员的取餐叫号声。

Rachel径直走进洗手间，以最快的速度换上工作服，夹上铭牌。出来后，她的目光扫过烤箱和炸锅前满头大汗的员工们。看了看墙上的钟，离上班时间还有不到半小时。于是她找了个靠窗的空位坐下，从包里拿出没写完的社会学作业，咬了咬圆珠笔，迅速地写起她未完成的课后论文。

她沉浸在文字的书写中，很快就忘却了周围嘈杂的环境。

论文只剩下收尾部分。Rachel在心里默念完最后一段话，补全了对于她脑海中读者对最后一个反驳，写上总结的段落。

她又看了眼钟，还有十分钟。她迅速拿出代数题和计算器，换上铅笔。

Rachel只写了一道题，便感觉有一道目光在注视着她。她警觉地抬头。

几个穿着运动服的学生在取餐处，打打闹闹地装好饮料走了。一个衣着考究的男人站在柜台前，和她只隔了一个桌子的距离，从她的角度正好能看到侧脸。明明是接近炎热的夏季，他却穿着一件黑色的长风衣。更奇怪的是，那人拄着一根手杖。他眯着眼睛，似乎想清楚上方菜单的字。

Rachel看了看空无一人的收银台，叹了口气。 **那群人又全跑到里面去搞什么？准备食物需要这么多人吗？又在偷懒……** 把目光移开，她和那人对上了视线。

Rachel急忙站起来，扯了扯工作服的领子。“先生，您是想点单吗？请您稍等，马上就是我换班，我收拾下东西。”说着她就把笔往文具盒里塞。 **兼职不容易啊……**

“没关系，我并不匆忙。”那人锐利的蓝眼睛扫过她，他的眉毛是灰色的，在深邃的眼窝下看着有点猫头鹰，“你在做数学题？”

他的口音对于这一带有点奇怪，像电视里的人。

“是的。我在做SAT数学，马上就要考试了。”Rachel回过神来，她的目光随着那位顾客一起，转向被圆珠笔的蓝色写得密密麻麻的文稿纸，“哦，这是社会学的课后小论文！”

喜欢同人搭话的顾客并不少，但他们年纪一般会更大些。Rachel还是很在意那手杖。 **腿脚不便么？** 即使顾客好心闲聊，她也更没有理由让人家等待了。

“我去上班了，请稍等，先生！”她急匆匆把桌上的作业和文具全都塞到了书包里，向那人道了声歉，掏出工作钥匙就往收银台里跑。她正好撞上同一班的同事。他不必换班，和快要下班的那些人哼着街头Rap从里面走出来。

“你们怎么回事啊！”Rachel洗着手，戴上消毒后的塑料手套，往门口的方向努努嘴，“顾客都等好久了！”

“别生气嘛，Rachel。”要换班的几个人笑嘻嘻的，转向同一人，“听到了吗，别偷懒，Jason！”

“好的好的！”被吼的男生敷衍道，晃了晃脑袋，在场的人都知道他是在炫耀自己新做好的那一头脏辫。他走到收银台那边，“没人啊，耍我？”

“谁耍你啊，顾客都等五分钟了！”Rachel穿好围裙，说着走出来。

下午的时间还没到饭点，店里只有分散的寥寥几个年轻顾客坐着啃汉堡。排队处空无一人。

“诶，那位先生说他不在赶时间的啊……”Rachel惊讶地说，“还是说他其实是已经吃好准备走了？”

* * *

又是一天兼职日。这个时候已经五月份了，学校马上就要放暑假。正值昼长夜短最突出的时候，大片大片的火烧云挂在工厂烟囱的后面。即便已经七点过半，太阳仍然没有落山。

“Rachel，你想好明年申请大学要选什么专业了吗？”Jason——和她一起在快餐店兼职的同事，也是同班的同学问道。

“社会学相关的一些吧。毕竟我做了那么多志愿活动。”Rachel一边摆放餐饮用具，一边陷入了沉思，“其实金融学更好。但我的数学成绩不够好，也没参加什么竞赛，希望很渺茫。”

“你数学还不好吗？”Jason瞪圆了眼，“Dude! 你那SAT的分还不够申奖学金的吗？”

“你真的想太多了。”Rachel重重合上烤箱的盖子，“你知道全市有多少亚裔的小孩数学考了满分吗？还有私立学校的那些人……我阅读成绩一般般，活动也一般般。只能好好写文书然后祈求神灵保佑吧。”

“亚裔小孩不是都想学医吗？”Jason乐观地笑起来，拍上她的肩膀，“说不定你还有位置！”

“别讲我了，你呢，你是怎么打算的？”

“我？我可上不了大学。读书别提了，我运动也不好，大概去搞说唱吧。”

“你倒是比我多一条路。”Rachel笑笑，“我也喜欢音乐啊，但拿它当职业想都不敢想……你真想好了？我可是有一对艺术细胞‘爆棚’的嬉皮士爹妈。看到他们，我就知道自己绝对要当平凡无趣的办公室人士。”

“你真无聊！”Jason撸了撸自己的脏辫，“Rap可不是一般的音乐！不是那种无病呻吟的摇滚！这是事业，有比赛、公司，经纪人的！可惜了，白人小妞，和你无缘啦～你还是好好当大学生吧。”

“指不定呢。我可没钱欠学生贷款啊！”Rachel唉声叹气，和同伴一起走出收银台，“我能指望什么学校的奖学金呢？半奖都没太大帮助……”

“你可以的，Rachel。”脏辫男生认真地看着她，“我们这种人的天地不止于此，我们会赚很多钱，去北方，去西部……反正一定能离开这个被诅咒的臭水沟。”然后他低声咒骂了一句，脸色沉了下来，“你那个神经质男朋友来了。”

“你这个不知廉耻的小贱人！”

Rachel简直像个麻袋一样，被一下拽开。

“嘿！”Jason叫起来，“好好说话。”

“你和我女朋友卿卿我我的干什么？我听到了，你们打算毕业后私奔。”运动员身材的人拽起Jason，怪声怪气地说，“‘只是朋友，只是同事’，我就知道不能信那个婊子的话！”

“Babe，Babe！你误会了！我们在说高中毕业后的规划。”Rachel环顾四周，已经有一些顾客注意到了这里的骚动，正窃窃私语着。她压低了声音，“而且这是我工作的地方……”

“我让你调开时间的时候你为什么不调开！你就是趁机去勾引人吧。”突如其来的重重一巴掌，Rachel的脸被打得偏向一边，瞬间肿了起来。

“你他妈的有病吧？”Jason愤怒地冲上去，然后他的小身板被运动员身材的来者迅速推倒，飞出去老远，向后摔在了地上。

“还不快和我走！”

再一巴掌。又一巴掌。

Rachel被打得跌倒在快餐店的地板上。

“住手！”“快住手，我要报警了！”……“放开，她是我的女朋友，管你什么事？”

Rachel颤颤巍巍地爬起来，她的脸颊像被火烧伤了一样。脑袋昏昏沉沉的，整个店里仿佛都响着嗡嗡的杂音。“借一下。”她随手拿起之前看到的一桌运动服学生放在包旁边的合金棒球棍。

她的男朋友-前男友正在推搡着上前阻止的顾客。Rachel一棍子砸在他的脑门上。

“你竟敢——”运动员大力推开了旁边的人，举起拳头摇摇晃晃朝她走来。

Rachel用棒球棍挡住了本该落在她身上的拳头，同时利索地一脚踢中他的胯下。

“看看我的体重，还有这摊垃圾的体重。“ 她甩着棒球棍大声说着，环顾四周，仿佛在观察谁敢反驳，“我是正当防卫。顶多防卫过当。滚你的，打得比我哥吸嗨的时候还要重，垃圾！”她把棒球棍抛给那桌目瞪口呆的学生，“谢了！”

Rachel抹了把脸上的汗，不小心碰到了被打青的地方。她痛得倒抽一口气，又咒骂了好几句才罢休。她看着地上鬼哭狼嚎的人，抬起脚，还是没再踹，只是冷冷地说，“我们掰了。垃圾。”

“有那么多顾客和同事都能帮我作证。你要是敢报复的话，我就报警，你的运动员奖学金就没了。”

话音刚落，窗外响起了警笛声。

Rachel抬起被打肿的脸，惊异地环顾了一下比她还惊异的人群，随之叹了口气。“好吧，警察已经来了。你要是敢报复，我就加入我哥的帮派揍残你。这样大家都别上大学了。我不想，所以你最好别。”

……

在这种治安较差的街区发生这样的小事，警察自然是没多管，要不是看在她是白人的份上估计连笔录都懒得记，也不知道会不会留档。警车一开走，她的前男友骂骂咧咧地开溜了。Rachel骂得比他更狠，顺便把犹犹豫豫不放心的Jason也一并轰走了。

“这是怎样的一天啊……”Rachel已经换上了普通的衬衫，郁闷地从口袋里拿出能量棒来啃，心不在焉地在留在快餐店里写着作业。经理明天就会知道这件事，她的兼职工作大概率是没戏了……

虽然已经往脸上扑了水，但受伤的地方还是火辣辣得痛着。

窗外，天都有点黑了。可是想到家里日复一日的烂摊子，想到毒瘾发作的老妈说不定还会偷走她的薪水去买毒品，Rachel宁可再多写一会数学题，即使她现在什么都算不出来。

自来水流到了脖子里，她不耐烦地抹了把脸。

有人给她递了一块手帕。

Rachel诧异地抬起头，居然是几个礼拜前从店里凭空消失的那位“猫头鹰先生”。他依然拄着那根奇怪的手杖，穿着黑色的风衣。

“谢谢您，先生。”她迟疑地拿着手帕，看了看（她从未见过标签上的牌子），尴尬地摸摸脸说，“我可以包一些冰块敷着吗？”

* * *

“那个男人就是个社会残渣，在大庭广众下殴打一位年轻的女士。”Jackson先生（Rachel从手帕上知道了“猫头鹰先生”的名字）平静地说，仿佛在谈论一袋土豆。他的蓝眼睛里燃着怒火，指关节被握得发白，“不知廉耻的败类。幸好你离开了他。”

“还是谢谢您把他拉开了，不然我可能两下还弄不倒。”Rachel尴尬地笑了笑，又不小心扯动了伤口。她诶哟一声，把包着冰块的帕子在皮肤上摁得更紧了些。

在一片混乱的时候她没注意，不过现在她回想起来，Jackson先生就是上前制止的顾客中死死钳住她前男友的那个人。

Jackson先生的眼睛暗了暗。“很遗憾，又或者说很庆幸，我没有戴着我的枪，不然我可能就控制不住脾气一枪崩了他。”

Rachel愣住了。猫头鹰先生神情严肃，语气平和，她一点也分不清这是不是在开玩笑。

“您还是不要说这样的话，万一被按上恐吓的罪名就不好了。” 接着，她叹了口气说， “其实我也想要有一把枪。漂亮话是说给通情达理的人听的，在不讲道德的混蛋面前，子弹永远比话语更快。”她俏皮地眨眨眼。

这次轮到Jackson先生沉默了。“这想法对于一位年轻的女士来说，倒是很不寻常。”

“为什么？”Rachel微笑了，“可惜，若是冲动的人有了枪，他们会干出的蠢事更多。所以我这种人还是算了。”

“你的身手很矫健。”

Rachel把冰块转了个方向，耸耸肩转移了话题。“Jackson先生，来这个快餐店的都是常客。但我之前从未在附近见过你，你是新搬来这个街区的吗？”

“不，只是因为工作出差而暂住。”也许是她的错觉，Jackson先生的脸色仿佛扭曲了起来。

“那我得提醒一下，这里的治安真的很一般，您得注意自己的钱包。”Rachel把冰块抖落在一旁饮料机的水槽里，把帕子还了回去，拎起书包就往门口走，“天色不早，我得走了。感谢您的手绢！”

走出快餐店的门，Rachel警惕地回头看了看，沿着有路灯的大道迈开腿就跑。包里的书本和文具一起晃来晃去她也不管。

不要和陌生人讲话。Rachel严厉地怒斥自己。

什么样的中年人会去和一个高中女生搭话？她在心里翻了个白眼。

用最阴暗的心理去想那位看起来很正派的Jackson，似乎有些不道德，甚至是不知感恩。说不定他的家里有一个年纪相仿的女儿。

但还是不要和陌生人讲话。也不该用陌生人给的东西。Rachel再次在心里狠狠批评自己。


	2. Chapter 2

鹅毛般的雪花从天空中落下，在柏油马路上迅速融化。

冬日的城市街头是如此寒冷。

交通灯前，上班族们裹紧了身上的大衣，匆匆往开着暖气的大楼跑去。

Rachel低着头缓慢地迈出昨夜的收容所。凛冽的寒风刮过她的脸，她吃力把鼓鼓的书包往肩膀上提了提。那里面放着她的所有家当。

她茫然地在布满浅浅一层积雪的街上走着，走着，在冻僵之前寻找着下一个目的地。

* * *

在很久很久以前，在某个去学校的早晨，有个附近教会的志愿者往Rachel手上塞了一本薄薄的小册子。

“祝你有美好的一天！”白胡子的老人朝她微笑。

Rachel在那一天体育课后的换衣间里，翻开口袋里被遗忘了大半天的小册子。她扫了几眼，潦草地翻着书页略读着密密麻麻的小字。她发现那是一本新约。

**如果拥有被救赎的信念，她是否就能一直充满希望？**

回到家里，小小的Rachel打开她存放打零工薪水的钱罐。她给自己买了一个礼物——挂有十字吊坠的项链。不到十美刀的便宜项链，真的能给她带来救赎吗？

妈妈发现了她珍藏起来的宝贝项链，责骂她浪费钱。

总比你拿去买那些粉末好。Rachel说。

妈妈歇斯底里地发疯，把家里的东西四处乱砸。她的作业本被撕碎，哥哥的玻璃弹珠一颗颗在地上弹跳着……

但她最终还是没有弄坏Rachel收在盒子里的宝贝。

Rachel的父母是垮掉的那一代。那时候，稍微有点良善理想的青年们都成为了嬉皮士。血淋淋的越战伤亡，让这波养尊处优的年轻人们对现实彻底幻灭。酒精、大麻、疯狂和颓废……他们走上了反抗传统价值观的道路。

但梦总是会醒的。

人总是会成长，在理想破灭之后，沉醉于新的迷梦，然后再度醒来，成为大人，面对现实。

然而，Rachel的父母是其中的另类——他们不愿醒来。

她的爸爸在她出生前便被关进监狱，被判处两个终生监禁。

她的妈妈靠社会救济金和打零工的钱将孩子们养大。在和社会福利机构在争夺孩子抚养权的战争中，她一次次戒毒失败，最后被查出感染了免疫系统的绝症，从此自暴自弃。Rachel的哥哥辍了学，加入了当地的帮派，在朋友的教唆下也重走了父母的老路。

哥哥和狐朋狗友在家里吸嗨了，把她的那本小册子用酒瓶压坏得不成样子。

从此Rachel把重要的东西全都收进了书包。她开始做各种兼职工作，把赚到的一部分钱藏起来。她不再在放学后待在家里，而是在学校的空教室、快餐店、图书馆……任何开放的公共场所里写作业。

“如果你们的叛逆就是把本来幸福的人生搞得一团糟，那么我的叛逆就是要去上大学，找一份普通的朝九晚五的工作，每个周末都要去教堂，平凡地度过一生。”

这是Rachel最后一次去探监的时候说的话。

她果决地挂断对讲机，不去看玻璃后面父亲的表情，头也不回地转身离去。

……

如果说一切都像是一场角色扮演的电子游戏，那么Rachel的人生在开局就被调至了困难模式。

而这时候，命运跳出来说——现在是地狱模式了。

在她临近高中毕业的时候，妈妈因为免疫系统的彻底崩溃死去了。

哥哥已经离家多年，不知所踪。

母亲的死亡切断了一份保障金的来源，她因为付不起房租被赶出了家门。

Rachel已经成年，没有人对她有赡养义务了。

在还未放假的时候，她曾徘徊于各个朋友家的沙发。最终，学期结束了。在这个可憎的圣诞节，她白天在街头流浪和找打零工的机会，下午去各个收容所前排队。位子是有限的。

* * *

好冷。

Rachel扯了扯脏兮兮的羽绒服。

这一天还是来了。

今天，收容所的位置满了。她要流落街头了吗？

刺骨的寒风仿佛要把她吹到天上。雪花不断落下，沾湿她的衣服和背后越发沉重的包。

在街角坐下，看着低头走过的一个个路人，她无意识地用手抚摸着胸口的十字吊坠。在绝境来临后，她终于戴上了这个项链，也不知是为了什么。

她的手指冻得僵直。

她瑟瑟发抖地用双手翻过一页书。

为什么还没有离开学校？为什么还没有卖掉书包里那副化学课的护目镜？

她还在指望什么呢？她真的以为她能这样撑到四年之后吗？再花费四年去读书，欠下一大笔学生贷款？

周围的环境扭曲起来。

一切都像是一场梦境。

一场醒不过来的噩梦。

在丢失工作前遇见过的面孔出现在她的面前。

“为什么你会在街头流浪？”

“为什么你会在这里，Jackson先生？”

“因为公务出差。”

“是吗？那真的太巧了。”

“为什么你会在街头流浪？”

“因为我没有别的地方可去了，先生。”

“……跟上。”

不像资金短缺的收容所和母亲租的廉价公寓，旅馆的热水非常充足。血液循环系统重新开始运作，洗发香波的味道残留在皮肤，她如同身处天堂。无意识地抚摸着胸口的十字吊坠——不知从何时起，即使在淋浴时她也不再取下项链——Rachel深深地呼吸。

她走出去。

“包的夹层里放着我的社保卡，上面有出生年月，可以证明我已经成年了。满了十八岁在大部分州都是合法的。不过，我记得社会课上说有几个州的年限是二十岁，但不清楚是不是我们州，也不清楚法律适用范围。如果不放心的话，你可以先上网查一下。”

“你这是什么意思，Rachel？”

“等价交换罢了。这是非常公平的交易，你不要露出这样吓人的表情，Jackson先生。当我同意和你来到这里时，这不正是你所期待的吗？

“这不是我的期待！你怎么能……”Jackson先生的平静表情有了裂痕。有一刻，他的脸色和神态都异常恐怖。他深吸一口气，闭上眼又睁开。“为什么？”

“为什么……因为我快要冻死了，先生。我走投无路了。”虽然屋子里很暖和，Rachel却有种想要发抖的冲动。但她还是坚持继续说下去。“如果一定要这么做的话，和熟人总比和街上随便哪个陌生的人要好。”

“我只是想帮助你。”Jackson先生双手握紧成拳头。他仿佛在克制自己，浑身都在颤抖。真好笑，发抖的人不该是她吗？但Rachel浑身上下，每一个细胞都只感到死水一般的平静。

“您正是在帮助我。”Rachel很坚定地说，“免费的帮助最令人不安，Jackson先生。您不明白吗？”

“你放弃你的梦想了吗，Rachel？你怎么能、你怎么能这么对待自己？！” Jackson先生的眼中燃烧着什么，像是怒火又像是悲怆。

“正是因为我没有放弃，我才必须在梦想实现前要想方设法地活下去。”

“不是以这种代价……”

“无论以何种代价！再说，比起冻死在街上，这算什么代价？以您的年龄，一定会知晓六七十年代的荒唐事。”她嘲讽地勾起嘴角，“如果您没有打断我，我们现在已经在协商安全措施了。我不会重蹈我父母那一辈人的覆辙。”

“不该是这样……不能是这样……Rachel，这是步入深渊的开头！”

“社会会谅解的，人们会谅解的。这是美国的九十年代。您真的不必做出这样的表情。”

“给我你的身份证件。”

“我的社保卡在包的文件夹里……我所有的证件都在那儿。”

他把整个文件夹全都拿走了。“待在这儿。”

Rachel跑过去，在门前拦住他，“请不要这样，我并没有复印件。”

Jackson低头看着她，又瞄了眼拿出的社保卡，以及她之前的住址证明。“好吧，那你要保管好这些。”他把所有的资料重新放进文件夹里，还给了她，然后走出了门。

等了一小会，Rachel披上大衣，撺着房卡冲下楼梯来到了一楼的大厅。她看着Jackson先生穿着那件单薄的风衣，走出旅馆的旋转门，走进暴风雪里。

* * *

“你怎么在这儿？我不是让你待在房间里吗？”

Rachel沉默地从大厅的沙发上站了起来，跟随Jackson先生走进电梯，回到旅馆的房间。他没有戴帽子，头发上落了一点雪，闪着光。在开了暖气的室内，银发上的雪花很快就消失不见。

“好了。”Jackson没有进门，站在玄关外说。

“什么？”她不解。

“你母亲的福利账户重新激活了。现在没有问题了。我已经找人通知了你原来的房东，你明天就可以搬回去住。”

“但……但我记得她的死亡证明已经上交给社区了？”

“对律师来说只是小问题。”Jackson嗤笑一声，毫不在意地透露出自己的职业，面对Rachel疑问的目光补充道，“我顺着你的身份查到了你母亲的社保号。”

“另外，今后在这一带你找兼职工作或申请短时工不会再遇到障碍了。”Jackson先生的脸色出现了一片阴霾，眼窝的阴影下仿佛有两团火焰，在看向Rachel的时候又恢复了正常，“另一个好消息是，某个小崽子的体育生申请和他老爹的工作都彻底泡汤了。”

留下这莫名其妙的话，他关上了门。

Rachel在黑暗中眨着眼睛。

Jackson先生要在哪里过夜呢？另一个房间？

他是谁？他为什么要帮助她？

这些问题只在她的思绪里停留了短短一瞬。

人生中最糟糕的——仿佛没那么糟糕了的——一天的末尾，Rachel思考着自己今后的人生计划，迷茫道路的曲折和挽回。她在开足暖气的旅馆房间里，在清洁人员难以洗掉、之前房客们熏在被子上的烟味下，疲惫地睡去……


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel的生活回归了正轨。虽然偶尔还会被母亲死亡的阴影笼罩，但她如今有了新的兼职工作，加上Jackson先生通过“特殊”手段获取的救济金，她得以在原先的公寓继续住下去。也有了一个州内的学校同意提供她全奖。

一切都在好起来。

她总是会在没有工作排班的时候在原先的快餐店学习，在宁静的下午遇到奇怪的律师Jackson先生。他大多时候独自一人坐着，有时和不知从哪里冒出来的、似乎是下属的人交谈——那些人衣着一个比一个古怪过时，而且似乎都很怕他。

有一次，Rachel苦恼地翻阅着从学校图书馆借来的几本厚书。她在写一篇关于法律的论文，转念一想，她走上前去请教那位业内人士。

Jackson接过她的论文，浏览了一下内容。他愣住了。

“你的拼写很优秀。”Jackson先生的脸上露出了奇怪的、几乎是恍惚的神色。他翻到了第二页，“逻辑展开非常成熟，用词也比较高级。”

“虽然读的不是什么特别好的学校，但我好歹也是快毕业的高中生！”Rachel有些不好意思，因为她在文学上并没有什么造诣，“任何一个用点心的SAT考生都能达到我这样的水平，这真的没什么。”

“Rachel，你现在真的很厉害。”Jackson先生很认真地说，“我为你感到高兴。”

他似乎在看着她，又似乎在透过她看着什么。

Rachel现在真的认为Jackson先生或许有过年纪与她相近的女儿。但既然他没有提及，她便什么也没问。

* * *

“Jackson先生！”走出考场，Rachel兴冲冲地向熟悉的面孔招手。

一路上，Rachel叽叽喳喳地讲述着自己在阅读中遇到的有趣文章，和因为时间过于紧张，差点就来不及写的题目。“如果一切顺利的话我说不定能拿到这个学校的全奖！”黑发的小姑娘，眼里满是名为梦想和野心的光芒。

“Rachel，等你大学毕业后，你想要过怎样的人生？”Jackson的手杖在地面上有节奏地敲击着。“你的梦想是什么？”

“就只是普通的生活吧。朝九晚五的工作，每天都吃健康的食物，能好好存下一笔钱，在治安好的地段租一间公寓……”说着说着，她有些哽咽了，“说不定到中年的时候，我还能买一套郊区的房子，开车去那种高级超市买有机蔬菜！再也不要吃半加工食品了！”

“而且我每周都要去教堂——因为那是我父母都不会做的事。”小姑娘停顿了一下，笑着说下去，“虽然直到现在我也一次都没去过，但我有空的时候一定会定期去的！”

Jackson静静地听着。

“而且，如果可以……”Rachel喃喃地说，“如果可以，我依然会在空闲时间参加社区的志愿活动。我要给大家——孩子们、青少年们——科普健康知识，还有毒品的危害。我希望他们能听，因为我再也不想看到我家的悲剧重复在年轻人身上了……我是不是想得太多，Jackson先生？”黑发的女孩叹了口气，“工作一定会很忙，我一定会很自私，怎么可能还有空做这些事情？”

“你一定能做到的。”Jackson先生说，他的目光仿佛透过了时空看着过去的岁月，“我年轻的时候也是这么想的。我离开家乡的时候，其他浑小子都在说‘一辈子也不要回这个鬼地方’。当然了，我也这么认为，但我也想着，不要再让和我一样的人那样辛苦了！”

“你做到了吗，Jackson先生？”

“那是当然。”他微笑起来，严肃的眉毛舒展开来。

Rachel对Jackson先生的家乡产生了极大的兴趣，尤其是在得知他也出身底层之后。她被Jackson先生分享的童年趣事逗得哈哈大笑。那真是极刺激的冒险！

Jackson先生提到，在他还是个孩子的时候，家乡里许多像律师这样的人，对于自己的底层出身还是遮遮掩掩的态度。Rachel大为惊讶，听Jackson的口音他并不来自东部一些特别的城市。那么，他的家乡真的在美国吗。

年长的人笑而不答。

Rachel还想继续追问下去。她突然止住了声音。

商场大厦的玻璃窗反射出寥寥几个过路行人的身影。下班时间早就过了，一楼服装店里的灯光依然照常亮着，沿路边的那一侧叠放着常年打折的劣质印花T恤和棒球帽。

尖下巴的黑发女孩脸色苍白地回望着。

她的身旁，空无一人。

心脏剧烈地跳动了一下，把目光从橱窗上移开，她僵硬地转过头。

Jackson先生依然拄着手杖，缓缓地走着。杖子的末端在人行道的砖块上有节奏地敲击。那件面料不菲的长风衣的一角被吹起，露出红色的内衬。

夕阳落幕不过一瞬间的事。属于夜的紫色攀上了天际，路灯的光晕洒入他层次分明的银发，勾勒出他轮廓鲜明的脸——严厉的眉毛和鹰钩鼻，和硬朗的下巴——止于衣领下的阴影。

Rachel轻轻后退一步。

Jackson回过头来，忧郁的眼睛微笑地看着停下脚步的她，头歪向一侧，发出无声的疑问。

他是路灯下的一个剪影。

就如同遥远的阅读课上，爱伦坡小说里从坟墓中爬出的吸血鬼。

千万种猜测，曾经的疑惑和胡思乱想，从脑海中如同流水般划过。

文件夹落在地上。小小一张准考证轻飘飘地从中滑出。Rachel早已把脖子上挂着的廉价项链拽出，伸得尽可能远。塑料绳把皮肤勒出红印。银色的十字架闪闪发光。

“以基督的名，我警告你……” Rachel发着抖，腿软得几乎站不住，刚开口便说不下去了。

她从未去过教堂。

即使随身携带那本小册子，她十几年来背不出任何一段圣经。

她从未觉得吸血鬼真实存在……直到现在。

她的另一只手背到身后，努力回忆附近的教堂，拉扯着书包后侧的拉链，哆哆嗦嗦翻找着那把用于防身的小弹簧刀。

Jackson先生悲伤地微笑着，蓝色的眼珠成了额骨下的阴影。不知是不是十字架的作用，他站在原地没有动。

“Rachel，我并不是吸血鬼。我用银餐具吃饭，吃蒜香薯片，在阳光下行走，我从未畏惧你的十字架项链。” Jackson说，温顺地举起没有握着手杖的那只手。

“那些都不是银餐具，只是金属罢了。” Rachel警惕地说，“而且蒜香薯片里也没多少蒜。” 她勇敢地冲上前去，高高举着不知何时解下的项链。

十字装饰物贴在了Jackson先生的脸上。

什么都没有发生。

“你是什么东西，Jackson先生？” Rachel退回到安全地带，冷静地问。她的手放在牛仔裤兜里，揣着刚刚拿出的弹簧刀。“玻璃映不出你的影子。你不是人类。”

Jackson先生维持举着一只手的姿势，傍晚的微风吹起他的银发。

“我只是一个被天堂拒之门外，一脚踢开，在地狱挣扎几百年被暂时放出，了结心愿后正回往地狱的亡灵。”

“我不明白。” Rachel说。

眼前的一切超出了她的认知。她甚至怀疑Jackson先生不过是自己的大脑杜撰出的一个幻觉。

也许一切都只是一场梦。旅馆之行是一场梦。考试是一场梦。也许她现在还因为房租到期被赶出，正躺在城市的街头，被骤降的寒潮和暴雪掩埋，下一秒就会死去。Jackson先生只是年少在快餐店工作时遇到的一个古怪顾客，早就被时光埋没在记忆洪河中，被她冻僵的大脑和SAT阅读的文章融在一起制造出来，如同卖火柴的小女孩临死前的想象。

脚下的地面摇晃起来，如同却并非地震的前兆。

Rachel惊异地看到以Jackson先生为圆心，不过一臂距离为半径的地面在一瞬间裂开。从遥远的地方——也许是地心，也许是宇宙和时空的尽头——传来历史剧才会出现的声音：原住民部落的战吼，金戈铁马的呐喊与哀哭，殖民者的枪炮和炸药……

仿佛名为“闪灵”的恐怖片场景，大量的鲜血从路面的缝隙中渗出，Jackson先生的四面八方涌起血的海浪，海市蜃楼般横尸遍野的历史刻印再次浮现。他拄着手杖站在路灯下，被无数愤怒的亡灵包围。银发几乎染成褐色，风衣和裤子全部被鲜血浸泡。

“我的时间到了，Rachel。” Jackson先生用那样复杂而悲怆的眼神看着她，如同透过她看着另一个人。

“都结束了。我必须得走了。Rachel，Rachel……”

她觉得他在叫的也是另一个人。他仿佛把她的名字放在舌尖上小心翼翼地咀嚼，嘴角严肃地向下抿起，蓝色的眼睛在和线路不稳的路灯一块闪烁。错觉中，她仿佛看到了泪光。

这一切都是梦吗？

“你是谁？” Rachel梦呓般地开口。那一瞬间，她的身体仿佛不属于她自己。她的眼眶莫名其妙地湿润，她的心脏莫名其妙地揪起。在命运的指引下，她走上前去。

她伸出手，十字架项链从她的指缝荡下。

“Jackson先生，你到底是谁？”

她跨入越涌越高的血的喷泉。红褐色的液体浸湿了Jackson近乎全身，却没有在她身上流下半点痕迹。

她的手贴上了Jackson先生的脸。冰凉的十字架吊坠隔在她的手掌和他溅有血液的脸颊之间。

片刻之间，几百年前超过半世的人生，如蒙太奇电影般再现。

* * *

她出生在一个大家庭里，有好多好多兄弟姐妹。

她是一个活泼的小姑娘，在巴尼斯特河边的乡村里度过无忧无虑的童年时光。

那时的河水还很清澈，那时她的家里布满欢声笑语。

父亲从不远的城镇上带回漂亮的礼物，她和姐姐一起开心地蹦跳。

父亲带领一家人，还有好多家的人们，搬去了田纳西。

黑奴保姆把昏昏欲睡的她和同龄的兄弟姐妹一个个从马车上抱下。

黑奴家仆提起他们沉重的行李。

黑奴马车夫赶着陷在泥泞里的马，响亮的皮鞭声惊得她打了一个哆嗦。

她长大了一些，在学习时左顾右盼，不好好记住那些复杂的拼写，狡黠地抓住一切机会和家庭教师攀谈撒娇，拖延时间。让那位端庄的淑女很是头疼。

她在教堂里聚精会神地听着布道，在散场时推醒打着瞌睡的哥哥，帮他躲过母亲的斥责。她是主日学校最积极的学生之一，背诵圣经段落得来的五颜六色小纸片被她认真收起。女生的阅读会上，她朗诵着虔诚的赞美诗。

她的皮肤红润细嫩，她的头发顺滑柔软。她在一场场舞会上轻盈地辗转，换了一个又一个舞伴，和帅气的小伙们调情、说俏皮话。

黑暗一晃而过。

她用发着抖的手迅速打包行李，离开短暂而彻底失败的第一次婚姻。她身旁站着一个英俊的年轻人，他安慰地抓住她的肩膀，他有力的手就如同海上暴风中的锚。于是她安心下来。

他们举行了安静的婚礼，只有亲密的家人和朋友在场见证。

她很爱她的第二任丈夫。

他因公务出差时，她时常在家里对着墙上的画发呆，感觉心里空落落的。他外出打仗时，她无比焦虑，只能通过一遍遍的祈祷抚平些许惴惴不安。

她的丈夫很受民众欢迎。她不懂这些，她从来不懂政治，但她懂圣经，于是她告诫他，不要被荣誉和名声冲昏头脑，抛下家庭的责任。

………

她和她的丈夫一起逐渐老去。

烛光下，她忐忑不安地写信，用漏洞百出的拼写道出最诚挚的真心。

“你的缺席让我的灵魂空洞”。

………

在总统竞选间，铺天盖地的小册子辱骂他的丈夫——杀人如麻的恶魔、疯子、凶手……

（她没有看见的是——通奸者。）

丈夫收走了她手边的一切报纸。那些东西上没一句真话，看着令人心烦，他说，对一切荒唐的诽谤都满不在乎。

但偶然间，她还是在马车的夹层里看到了报纸上可怕的话语。

世人都增恨她，鄙夷她，唾弃她。

——因为她第二任婚姻在合法过程中的曲折。

那一天，她在小溪边哭泣，哭泣，哭泣……直到眼睛红肿，直到心脏抽痛，直到视野所见之处一片天旋地转。

她呼唤上帝。比起白宫的门，她宁可入那窄门。但Andrew会疯掉的，于是她擦干眼泪，昏昏沉沉地回到家，尝试粉饰太平。

她失败了。

他关切的眼神，他强忍因政敌而起的怒火，小心翼翼的询问，都让她泣不成声。

Andrew Jackson气得发了疯。

她死死抓住丈夫要去寻枪和政敌决斗的手。

1828年，一整年她都以泪洗面。

她在圣诞节前死去。

* * *

已经断裂的红线在一瞬间嫁接。

“Andrew……”

她听见自己挣扎着开口。

这是Rachel Jackson在说话。

“亲爱的……”

无数泪水从眼眶中落下。

这是属于Rachel Jackson的眼泪。

太多了……太多了……

一整个时代的沉重向她砸来，属于她同时也不属于她的记忆充斥着她的脑海。

阻隔前世与今生的门锁被打开。她的意识分裂成两半。回想莫须有的诽谤，恶毒的印刷字，一半的她痛苦哀哭，另一半的她冷眼旁观。

被强行接上的红线再次断开……线头之间相隔了近三百年的岁月。

作古几百年的人们，史书记载的和没有记载的爱与恨，光与暗，血与泪，理想与阴谋，荣光与罪恶……所有早已被抹去的痕迹，通通在一瞬间如同潮水般涌来。

她听到了那些战吼，她听到了那些炮火。

她看到了那些尸体。堆成小山一样的白骨，原住民的，白人的，黑人的……全部化为灰烬，被几百年后繁华都市的喧嚣，偏远乡村的安宁，严实地掩埋入地下。

她的存在分裂为过去和现在。面对冰面的裂缝，阳光下的恶行，过去的她—那个妇人—扭过头去；现在的她—这个小姑娘—愤怒地指向那一整个时代，指向那些她无法动摇也无法抗拒的历史角落。

“为什么你在这里？”

她听见自己问。

这又是谁在说话呢？

要么入天堂，要么下地狱。

为什么会有一个旧时代的灵魂，一段沉重的记忆，来到现代的人间？

“我……我在审判后大吵大闹了一番。然后他们允许我先见你一面，只是我没想到你已经不在天堂了。谁能想到转世轮回竟是真的呢？我们都错了。”

“Andrew，你这个傻瓜！”

她听见自己说。

“Andrew，我们都做错了。”

这是Rachel Jackson在哭泣。

“这不是你一个人的罪孽。这是我们那一代人的罪恶，每一个蓄奴州的罪恶，整块殖民地的罪恶。我们所有人的罪。”

这是Rachel Jackson在哀悼。

“我不知道这一切到底是如何运转……天堂地狱，却也有转世轮回么……或许世人都错了。”

这是Rachel Jackson的信仰在动摇。

“可是，为什么我却在这里？神啊，你错了！我本该下地狱，我们那一代人都应该下地狱，我应该和我的丈夫一起下地狱！”

“Rachel，Rachel！听我说。”

Jackson的半个身体已经没入无底的深渊。他的风衣领子上滴落不属于他的血。

“我们来自不同的时空，你已经赎清你的那份罪恶了。你脱离了前尘往事。你拥有新的人生。”

“美利坚也已经不是昔日的美利坚，请和我们的国家一起走下去，前往我所不能到达的未来。”

Rachel跪在了地上，属于Jackson夫人的灵魂紧紧握住丈夫的手。她在哭。

血液浸不透她的身体，血液视她为无物，就像历史书忽略了Rachel Jackson，仿佛荣耀不属于她，罚则便也不属于她。

但这并不是原因。Rachel Jackson忽视了那些罪恶。于是，她的手也和千千万万人的手一起，泡在了时代的血海之中。

只是，现在她所依存的躯壳已经不属于三百年前的那个Rachel了。

“不要哭了，Rachel。不要再哭了。” 他镇定的表情是那样熟悉，熟悉到她一眼便能看穿宁静表象下的熊熊烈火。“那些恶意中伤你的人，他们都在地狱。只要是在地狱里揪得出的，几百年来我从未打算让他们好过。我会一个个找上前去为你报仇的。我会的。”

他的蓝色眼睛仿佛在燃烧，猫头鹰般的灰色眉毛愤怒地皱起，又在看到妻子的那个瞬间温柔下来。

“不！” 三百年前的她，用手握紧了自己的丈夫，“原谅他们，宽恕他们。我已经放下了，Andrew。“

她没在哭了。她不会再哭了。

“放他们走，也放过你自己，亲爱的。我们还会以新的身份和面孔相见。” 她努力地微笑着，劝说着，“Andrew，你看，我要去读大学了。我读了很多很多书，你从未想过吧，我的文章也能写得这样好。不要陷得更深了，也和我一样来人间吧。不再有奴役，不再有猎巫，诽谤者在法律上也要付出代价……虽然也不完美，但我知道你会喜欢上这个新时代的。所以不要和地狱的人纠缠了！”

“忘了我，Rachel。” 不同于几百年前的离别，这次他并未应下，只是悲伤地微笑着。

Jackson的整个身子都已经被无数的尖叫和哭喊拉入了地狱。血海马上就要没过他的脖子。

“按照另界的规定，你会忘记关于我的一切。你如此勇敢，我已经看到了。我为你骄傲，Rachel。幸福地生活下去吧。”

“那你也要忘记我，Andrew。”她用拿着十字架的手擦干先前的眼泪，也擦干面前恶灵的眼泪。“在地狱里赎清你的罪恶，再作为新时代的人清清白白地出生吧。在历史书外直面曾经的黑暗。”

“我再也不会扭过头去。我活在新的世纪里了。有一天你也会的。”

* * *

1828年的冬天，Jackson夫人因为心脏病发作而死去。Jackson紧紧抱住她的尸体，直到被旁人拉开。

二十世纪末的城市街头，三百年前的灵魂被旧时代的亡灵包围。年轻的黑发小姑娘，眼里透出苍老的灵魂，她趴在地上紧紧抱住曾经的丈夫，直到他的头发也被血的海浪淹没。

* * *

傍晚阴冷的风吹过，Rachel打了个寒颤。

月亮已经从云层中浮现，天却还没有完全暗下来，城市严重的光污染让傍晚的天空依然散发着淡淡的紫红色光芒。

紫色的天空，白色的路灯，灯泡因为接触不良的电路嗡嗡作响。

微弱的光晕照亮街道的一角。

Rachel 发现自己僵硬地跪趴在路面上，手指的缝隙传来疼痛的感觉。她好像跌了很大一跤。她无视对面走来寥寥几个路人的诧异目光，恍惚地看着手里的项链。

她的手心被压出了十字吊坠的痕迹。

Rachel又低头检查起自己的牛仔裤，膝盖和裤腿处都沾上了不少灰。她的弹簧刀不知是什么时候拿出来的，折叠起来草率地塞在兜里，刀柄隔着裤子的布料搁得她腿痛。她茫然地站起，顺便捡起脚边散落的文件夹和掉出来的准考证。

小姑娘把东西都收进了背包里，拍了拍裤子上的灰，一跃而起。

青少年哼起白天时大街小巷循环播放了一天的流行歌，双手插兜，迈着轻快的步子。回想今天的考试，她觉得自己发挥得还不错。

或许明天还会有新的烦恼，但今晚，对于美好未来的畅想让她心潮澎湃。

Rachel愉悦地朝地铁站走去。

那天夜里，她好像做了很长的一个梦。

-END-


	4. 瑞秋的生活·后记

【后记】

《瑞秋的生活》可以算作和《地狱之旅》隶属同一个系列，不过这次我并没使用地狱客栈的世界观。

与其说是历史同人，这篇更像是OC幻想故事。

我愧疚到想打（在ao3上已经打了）原创tag。标了历史向的原因是结尾处那点对于历史的浅薄思考&意识流。

Andrew Jackson是一个现代目光看很复杂的历史人物。对现代人来说，绝大多历史人物都如此。一般而言我倾向把作古的这些人的私人生活和政治形象分开看，给他们的一些观点加上时代背景。

不过，AJ此人，我认为他不仅仅是“时代的产物”。他的部分政治观点和政治行为（以及参与过对于原住民的大屠杀战争，作为将军，被选为了美国总统）无论用现代眼光看，还是加上时代背景看，都会比较心态复杂。然而，AJ作为个体来说，我认为他的性格和私人生活都极富传奇和浪漫色彩，非常有意思。

《瑞秋的生活》 是一个AJ人间寻妻（？）的故事，我选择用转世Rachel这个几乎是OC的角色视角切入，是因为查阅Jackson夫妇资料时的一些疑惑。

**Rachel Jackson是一个“传统”女性吗？**

**Rachel Jackson到底是个性格怎样的人？**

因为对于1828年大选期间，Rachel因为报纸对她品行和贞洁（第二任婚姻最初被认为不合法）的声誉诽谤大受打击，再加上Rachel并未在政治方面留下太多痕迹，不免先入为主地认为她是属于保守的美国同时期较为传统（软弱？）的一类女性，“那一类”的公众人物妻子。

但后续查阅一些（浅层）Rachel的成长经历和性格，以及她的寥寥几封信……我却推翻了我对于Rachel Jackson “比较软弱/传统” 的初印象。

“her country manners and full figure were severely in contrast with Jackson's tall, spindly form and developed genteel manners”

我几乎要把她和Dolley Madison划为一类人。

然后我意识到，人们对Rachel Jackson的声誉打击几乎是一场猎巫行为。现代人看来简直不可思议，但当时这样的批评和指责困扰了Jackson夫妇，尤其是Jackson夫人大半生。

因为是公众人物（的妻子），所以这样的指责更激烈，也能被记录下来为后人所知。

**Rachel Jackson到底是个怎样的人？为什么对于他人的流言 ，AJ怒不可遏，而她却没有和丈夫一样坚强地反抗？仅仅因为他们的性格不同吗？**

**因为** **AJ是个疯的，Rachel不是。**

**只是这样吗？**

若是其他的夫妇被这样诽谤，他们的表现会如何呢？比Rachel更“坚强”的女性，能扛下这样的猎巫运动吗？

近三百年后的故事背景，我让Rachel转世在20世纪九十年代一个特殊的家庭。（没咋写，设想参考了《风雨哈佛路/Breaking Night》里的家庭背景 …这本书我少年时期超喜欢。）

父母是70年代的迷茫嬉皮士，破碎混乱的家庭，沾染毒品的兄弟姐妹…

开局地狱。可以和AJ比惨了吗（笑）

她小小的愿望就是上大学，离开这样的家庭和生活。Rachel和Jackson夫人的性格完全不同，她能果决地主动结束一段虐待关系。不管是打工的空闲还是在流落街头的时候也不忘读书（改变命运的机会）。

走投无路的情况下，她错误评估了AJ，决定接受出卖自己的状况（然后被暴怒的AJ制止了233）。这个剧情虽然对部分读者可能是雷，但还是写了，毕竟灵感来临之初，它就是脑洞重要一环。我是看一个对于美国街头流浪者的采访视频时想到的。我对这样的行为不做道德上的评价。只是单纯认为，虽然三百年来时代的评判标准有些地方还是没太多变化。但如今的我们已经有大一部分的人能够去宽容，去给出第二次机会。甚至，在一部分地区这样的宽容成为了主流。

这就是时代的进步。

**Rachel不需要人守护。在被别人推一把，或拉一把的时候，她会感激。即使有悲惨的出身，但是现代的Rachel并不是、绝不是一个受害者，她也不会以此自居。**

**和生前的** **Andrew Jackson如出一辙。**

**Rachel的性格比起Jackson夫人，令人惊异地更像Jackson本人。**

她是九十年代美国底层社会努力向上爬的女孩。她会咒骂，会反击，会在走投无路的时候堕落、而理直气壮认为有被社会原谅的自信，有将来能够重新翻盘的自信。

我的理解中，Andrew Jackson不能算是“时代的产物”。

但Rachel——这个转世后的Rachel——她是。

那么，三百年前的Rachel Jackson需要人守护吗？

我们不必向Andrew Jackson提出这个问题。

我们也不必向Rachel Jackson提出这个问题。

**我们向时代提出这个问题。**

这篇文章的灵感是在嗑Jackson夫妇的爱情时想出的，但 **这并不是一个爱情故事** 。

**这更像是——我们该如何去看待、去喜欢一个历史人物呢？——思考这个问题的幻想故事。**

如标签所示，Rachel（转世）和Jackson先生只存在（可能有些微妙的）友谊。

Rachel不是Rachel Jackson和AJ间爱情的桥梁。

她甚至都不仅仅是前世记忆和现世人生的桥梁。

**她是美国的现代（或者说单纯的现今时代）和美国过去历史的桥梁。**

Rachel和Jackson夫人间是隔了一段记忆的差别、一段经历的区别，还是隔了一个人格的区别，这并不重要。

重要的是，Rachel在得到前世记忆后，她面对奴隶制和面对原住民的屠杀，用的是现代人的目光，是现代对过去的凝视。

命运的红线已经走完了注定的进程。

现代的Rachel还能很好地拼写，写出有条理的议论文章。（历史上，Jackson夫妇的拼写……都不怎么样。AJ是因为缺乏基础教育背景，Jackson夫人我还没考据到。）

这样平民的素质教育普及化，是AJ会非常欣慰地看到的。

而Rachel在兼职的时候，同事们几乎都是黑人和少数族裔。

这是新的美国。这是作古的AJ没有参与的美国。

无论是哪一个Rachel，转世的Rachel，或者拥有现代知识的Rachel Jackson的一段记忆，都不可能再对AJ——一个过去的影子——产生继承前世的爱情。

所以，Jackson说——对无论哪个Rachel说 ——你会忘记我，Rachel。幸福地活下去吧。

所以，她——无论是哪个Rachel说——忘记吧。不要再纠结于过去的恩怨纠葛。不要在地狱堕落致深。放手吧。赎清罪恶后，清清白白地出生，来参与这个新的美利坚。而这一次，我们都不能再扭过头去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写得花了一些时间……写得很开心（我真的变成冷圈中的冷圈战士了！）  
> 会花一些时间修文。


End file.
